


Hiyoko's Own Medicine

by TheWinter2204



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Farting, Foot Fetish, Humiliation, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinter2204/pseuds/TheWinter2204
Summary: Hiyoko tried to be the mean bully she always is, but it finally backfires and the other girls get to have their fun with the little bigmouthed meanie.
Kudos: 4





	Hiyoko's Own Medicine

Chihiro was running through the Acadamy's halls quickly, his laptop stuffed into his backpack. He needed to go to a meeting he had with some of his friends to talk about a project they were working on, but suddenly gasped as he accidently ran into Hiyoko. He tried to get up, but the little girl had already grabbed him. "Hey! You little sissy have been annoying enough just by existing, so how about you at least try not be a plague to people who actually matter?"

Chihiro tried to struggle away, but the smaller Hiyoko managed to hold him tightly. "Nuh-uh! You're gonna be taught a lesson now!" She sat down on his chest, slowly removing her shoes and socks, a thick, musky smell radiating off her bare feet. The little femboy below was making a disgusted face, hating to be such an easy target for bullying. Since the day his tounge slipped and he let Hiyoko know that he was actually a boy, she had used every possible moment she could to humiliate him.

But this time, just before she could lower her messy feet onto his face, she felt a heavy object being knocked against the back of her head. Toko had been watching from afar and attacked the girl with a book she was carrying. She was also often a target of Hiyoko's bullying, but always fought back. And once she saw that little brat attacking such a cute boy, she decided to go a bit further, possibly led a bit by her Genocide Jack side, hating to see other girls attack pretty boys.

Either way, she quickly took a breather and looked around, making sure nobody saw this as she helped poor little Chihiro up, who quickly went to hug hid savior. Toko just tried pushing him away. "S- stop that, you know I'm disgusting".

Before Chihiro could respond, Toko had already reached down and grabbed Hiyoko. "Alright, I'll get that gross thing somewhere she can heal up at." Toko was quickly away afterwards. Happy about being let off so easily, Chihiro ran to his friends, the day continueing normally. Though, once he checked his emails in the afternoon, he was surprised to read something from a new Email adress. Looking at the context, it seemed to be the girl that saved him earlier that day, and she was inviting him to come over.

Even though the boy was very surprised, especially after what he had heard of Toko, he decided to come, and after a short walk, he arrived. Opening the door revealed Toko's room. But there were a two others in there aswell. Another girl he recognized as the nurse Mikan, and Hiyoko, who was tied up and gagged in the middle of the room.

Toko smiled devilishly as she looked through everyone, her eyes stopping at Chihiro. "Hehe... I did bring her to the nurse's room, but after a small chat, we came up with an idea..." Mikan quickly interrupted "I- I actually didn't come up with it. I- it was just yours, right? I really don't w- wanna hurt anyone..." Toko sighed. "We won't hurt her anyway. But you'll see. Come on, try it out!" She was speaking with Chihiro, wanting him to do something with the girl that always humiliated him. "She did lots of awful stuff to you. Made you lick her feet and butt and use your nose to smell her sweat and farts! Let's get some payback!"

As Toko saw that the other two were still hesitant, she shook her head. "Well, we all know I'm disgusting, so why don't I just start with this?". She moved over to Hiyoko, removed her gag, but before her young voice could scream out, she sat down right on her face, blocking her mouth from speaking. The writing prodigy started making herself comfortable, while her victim had to suffer under her sweaty panties. "Mmmh! Mmh mh mmmmmh!".

Everything the little girl tried to say was completely muffled. She tried struggling more, but was surprised as she heard and felt a loud fart and was soon was suddenly surrounded in a cloud of green fartgas, which mainly went into her nostrils, making the little girl gasp for air, the only thing she could breathe in being the thick gas coming from Toko's butt.

Mikan's face was all red from seeing this. She remembered people doing this to her aswell, so she wouldn't be hated as much. And Chihiro was just watching with amazement. Something about this girl just carelessly farting on the person to bully him for so long made him feel happy, and actually excited for his turn.

Meanwhile, Toko was having the time of her life, feeling the useless wiggling below her from the weakened girl as she could only breathe farts. Once Toko did stand up, Hiyoko's face was green. She looked up in disgust. "You're all s- so gross! Let me go! Let me go let me go let me-". She was stopped by the thing she expected the least. The cute, girly Chihiro sat down on her face. He wrapped his legs around it as he slowly and shamelessly began to rip a disgusting, wet fart onto Hiyoko.

While Toko's farts were loud and had a bass to it, they weren't close to as stinky as Chihiro's. Even through his panties, the smell that was forced right into Hiyoko's nostirls was so much that she started to gag. She was trying very badly to get free, attempting to insult the grossness, unable to even comprehend the fact that she wasn't in control.

She was almost passed out once Chihiro was done. She looked up. "Let... me... go... P- plea-" Before she could actually say it, she was cut off yet again. This time it was by Mikan. She had taken off her shoes and socks and out them aside, now giggling slightly as she lay her feet down on little Hiyoko's face. They were extremely sweaty and quite dirty aswell.

She sighed. "Aahh... Usually, a foot massage is the most relaxing thing I can imagine when I'm done with my work. But I usually don't wash them at all, so I just go to bed after the massage... Ah! I'm being disgusting again, right? I- I'm sorry, I-" Toko stopped her. "No, no. You're doing great! The little brat dosn there can take care of your feet. She'll both massage and also wash them. Isn't that right?".

Hiyoko didn't have much say in that matter, just simply able to keep lying there, actually starting to finally regret her constant bullying of everyone else. She was just breathing in the air at first, but then realized that it was never going to stop if she didn't do something... First, she tried biting the nurse angrily, as a last resort. To her surprise, there was no reaction. Having been abused so often, she must have gotten resistant to pain in some ways.

Then, after breathing in the filthy, sweaty air for ten more minutes, Hiyoko began to give in and started licking. She slowly let her tounge drift across the dirty sole that was laying on her face. She wanted to spit it out, but held it back. Once she had especially much of the mix of sweat abd dirt in her mouth, she swallowed it. Then, the process starzed over.

This lasted for about half an hour. Meanwhile, the three others were chatting and laughing above, using Hiyoko like an object at this point. Once she had finally stopped, Mikan lifted her feet. They were completely clean! "Hey, good job! You should try that more often, then you get better at it! I should know, I've already gone through this!"

Hiyoko wasn't even expressing hatred anymore, just hoping to be finally able to go. But instead, Toko decided on something else. She gave everyone a new date to come visit. Until then, she'd keep Hiyoko to herself, maybe as a little chair to sit on when writing. Once it was time to meet up again, they would definietly have even more fun with the little girl tied to the floor.


End file.
